In his chemistry class, Kevin took 5 tests. His scores were 88, 96, 84, 76, and 91. What was his average score on the tests?
Answer: The average is the sum of his scores divided by the number of scores. There are 5 scores and their sum is $88 + 96 + 84 + 76 + 91 = 435$ His average score is $435 \div 5 = 87$.